


176: “Just remember if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [176]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: 365 Days of Fandom, Author regrets nothing, Completely Random I Do Not Know How I Got Herr, Dressing Room, Funny, M/M, author regrets everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Steve Leonard/Darren Shan
Series: 365 [176]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 20





	176: “Just remember if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English.”

**176: “Just remember if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English.”**

* * *

"Steve stop-ah plea-ahhh." Darren hissed through his teeth as he tried to shove Steve's head away.

"Just remember if we get caught, you're dead and I don't speak English." Steve muttered against Darren's collar as continued pressing kisses down his neck. One hand wandering underneath the sweater while the other fumbled with his belt.

"Steve stop. We can't have sex in the dressing room."

"Not if you get us caught. Now shut up and spread your legs."


End file.
